characters_powerfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Эмия Широ
right|390px ---- Имя: Эмия Широ ---- Псевдонимы/прозвища: Герой справедливости ---- Происхождение: Fate Series ---- Уровень сил: 9 ++, вероятно выше ---- Пол: Мужской ---- Классификация: Человек, Маг, Мастер в Войне Святого Грааля ---- Принадлежность: Предпочитает действовать в одиночку ---- Возраст: 18 лет ---- Умения, силы и способности: *Фехтование *Меткость *Рукопашный бой *Невероятная сила воли *Магия **Копирование **Усиление тела и предметов **Призыв оружия ***Атаки энергией ***Создание мощных щитов ***Антимагическое оружие **Мерные манипуляции **Манипуляции материей ---- Источники способностей: Магия, Исток, Авалон ---- Слабые стороны: Действие некоторых способностей может обратиться ущербом (например, регенерация от Авалона будет работать в моменты, когда в этом нету совершенно никакой необходимости), Преобразование нервов вызывает сильные болевые ощущения, из-за своих идеалов может отвергать некоторые тактики боя, магия Широ неприменима к предметам из внеземных материалов ---- Сильные стороны: Возможность воссоздать различные легендарные орудия, регенерация от Авалона, Unlimited Blade Works, может скопировать оружие противника ---- Разрушительный потенциал: Уровень среднего здания, вероятно выше ---- Диапазон: Ближний бой, десятки метров с отдельными способностями и дальнобойным оружием ---- Прочность/защита: Уровень среднего здания; может воссоздать Ро Аякс, позволяющий заблокировать атаку уровня средней горы ---- Скорость: Около 50-ти км/ч скорость перемещения, вероятно сверхзвуковая скорость боя и реакции, гиперзвуковая скорость боя с некоторыми приемами ---- Сила на подъём: Хорошая человеческая, тонна+ с укреплением ---- Сила на удар: Хорошая человеческая, сверхчеловеческая с укреплением ---- Выносливость: Хорошая человеческая, сверхчеловеческая с укреплением ---- Интеллект: Выше среднего ---- Нравственность: Добр и справедлив, готов на героические поступки и самопожертвование ради других ---- Боевые навыки: Копирует боевые навыки вместе с оружием ---- Экипировка: *'Авалон' - прекрасные ножны Экскалибура. Могут расщепляться на молекулы, помещаясь таким образом внутрь живых существ и даруя им сверхъестественную регенерацию. Широ способен воссоздать Авалон при помощи своей магии. *'Плащаница Святого Мартина' (появляется в Heaven's Feel) - ткань, скрывающая силу Руки Арчера. ---- Атаки, техники и способности: *'Магия' - Эмия Широ имеет минимальные познания в области магии, так как не обучался ей в полной мере. Однако, он имеет некоторые уникальные навыки. **'Преобразование нервов' - превращение нервов в одноразовые магические цепи для сотворения магии. Данный процесс сопровождается болевыми ощущениями. **'Исток - Меч' - сила, некогда появившаяся в Акаше. Позволяет использовать магию, не имея к ней явной предрасположенности. В случае с Широ, дает ему возможность копировать и воссоздавать клинковое оружие или же изменять материю. Исток Эмии появился из-за длительного нахождения Авалона внутри его тела. ---- *'Анализ' - прикоснувшись к предмету, Широ полностью считывает его структуру, включая материал, внутреннее строение и т.п. Мечи он способен сканировать взглядом. Широ не может применять данную способность на предметах из внеземных материалов. *'Копирование' - магия, позволяющая создавать копии любого увиденного оружия вместе с навыками его владельца. Скопированное оружие слабее оригинала. Копирование брони повышает затраты магической энергии. *'Укрепление' - укрепление объектов, влекущее за собой улучшение их свойств и упрочнение их структуры. Укреплять можно и собственное тело, делая его сильнее, или наделяя сверхчеловеческими чувствами (зрением, позволяющим видеть более чем за километр и т.п.). *'Создание' - Широ способен создавать оружие, структуру которого он уже видел ранее. *'Изменение' - изменение структуры обычных предметов, превращающее их в различное оружие. ---- *Широ может использовать в бою следующие предметы: |-|Fate = * - меч из камня, коим ранее владел король Артур. Обладает превосходными боевыми качествами и огромной силой, хотя и уступает Экскалибуру. Может атаковать энергетическим лучом. |-|UBW = * - два коротких изогнутых клинка, способных возвращаться друг к другу, что делает их удобными для метания, оружие Арчера ЭМИИ. Особый стиль Широ - Трижды Связанные Журавлиные Крылья основан на возможности Каншо и Бакуйи всегда возвращаться друг к другу. *'Ро Аякс' - щит, воплощающий концепцию защиты от метательного оружия. Блокирует атаки уровня средней горы. |-|Heaven's Feel = *'Экскалибур Морган' - темная версия легендарного Экскалибура - меча короля Артура. Этот клинок способен генерировать поток темной разрушительной Энергии. В руках Широ может разрушать здания при помощи данного потока. Вероятно, практически неразрушим. Несмотря на порчу, все еще остается сильнейшим святым мечем, из-за чего крайне эффективен против темных созданий. * - священный меч Артура, способный создавать разрушительную атаку магической энергией. Легендарный и сильнейший святой меч. *'Меч Геракла' - огромный каменный меч. С его помощью можно использовать навык Убийца Стоглавых, позволяющий нанести девять ударов на гиперзвуковой скорости. *'Крушитель Правил' - кинжал Медеи, уничтожающий магию и магические связи. *И все оружие из Fate и UBW... ---- *'Unlimited Blade Works' - карманное измерение Широ, содержащие все мечи, когда-либо скопированные им. В нем созданные копии становятся сильнее, а затраты энергии на их создание значительно снижаются. Для активации необходимо прочитать следующий стих: |-|Unlimited Blade Works = I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one’s arrival. I have no regrets. This is the only path. My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works. *'Тело Мечей' - карманное измерение Широ всегда активно в пределах его тела и постоянно укрепляет его, делая крайне прочным (клинок, брошенный со сверхчеловеческой силой, попросту отскочил от Эмии) ---- *'Рука Арчера' (появляется в Heaven's Feel) - рука Арчера ЭМИИ (версии Широ из альтернативной вселенной), которая была пришита Широ взамен утраченной конечности. Передает своему обладателю часть навыков предыдущего владельца, однако долгое ее использование приводит к постепенному истощению. Обычно закрыта Плащаницей Мартина, скрывающей ее силу. ---- Командные Заклинания - три магических символа на руке, кои являются доказательством тому, что их носитель стал Мастером в Войне за Грааль. Это три абсолютных приказа Слуге, которым тот вынужден полностью повиноваться. Кроме того, использование Командного Заклинания может в значительной мере усиливать Слугу, или же переносить его через грань пространства, телепортируя на большие расстояния. *'Слуга' Эмии в Войне Святого Грааля - Артурия Пендрагон, Король Рыцарей, призванная в класс Сейбер. **'Связь' - каждый Мастер имеет телепатическую связь со своим Слугой. ---- |} Категория:Профили Персонажей Категория:Уровень 9 Категория:ГГ Категория:Мечники Категория:Призыватели Категория:Маги Категория:ОЯШ